The Fandom Games
by Wordspeaklouder
Summary: A different story has been told, different people have come together, and now they all face the same challenge. Twelve different couples from various places are coming together but not to unite, to fight. The battle of the fandom commences in the form of The Fandom Games. Different protagonists set against others much like themselves, they all have one choice. To kill, or be killed
1. The Prologue

_***The fandoms used are as follows:** The Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, The Vampire Academy, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus and Divergent and Harry Potter. _

_Please do not hate/discriminate against any of the fandoms as these are just my personal choices, as well as the fandoms I believe I know best, also no copyright is intended, all original work goes to the author's, this is just my personal story combining the fandoms, but ultimately, I hope you enjoy.* _

**Prologue - A multi-universe becomes one**

Different adventures are taking place across the fandoms, across the world. Fighting different enemies, winning different battles, or losing in some case, but that's all about to change. When each separate world is frozen in time, two of the most fanatic warriors from each world will be plucked from what they know, and thrown into a game of a deadly kind.

The Hunger Games are famously known for being a game of death... but what happens when the hunger games become universal? The 75th Games proclaimed the best from each district, the Capitol's reign was unbeatable, and the rebellion crashed and burned, Katniss and Peeta only both surviving barely.

Now the Capitol brings you it's best games yet, due to stirrings of wars from different worlds, the Capitol feels the need to reinstate the ultimate authority, itself, of course. The pluckiest, most courageous and famous couples from different wars, are going to be put to the ultimate test. A battle amongst hero's.

When the hero's of each different story are put against each other... what will happen then? Will hero turn villain in the light of the chance to reign ultimate? Will lover betray friend? Will a hero betray another hero? Who knows, but now, the Capitol brings to you the chance to find out.

**The 100th Hunger Games - The fandom games.**


	2. Chapter One - District One

**Chapter One - District One:**

**Clary and Jace**

The wind was particularly strong at this time of year in New York. So much so that Clary Fray had a hard time even walking down the straight. Red hair flying wildly like an untamable fire, her arms folded, she meets the force head on.

She was on her way to meet Jace Wayland, her boyfriend. It was finally some time that they were going to get to spend together. Alone. She had wanted some time like this for longer than she can remember, however evil constantly prevails and intervenes with the chance. Something she was _more_ than familiar with, the face of evil being her own brother.

The thought of him made her shudder more than any force of wind could, however, all thoughts of him were quickly pushed aside when she see's a familiar figure with curly blonde locks flying unruly in the wind, causing her to grin.

"Sporting a new look?" She teases as she approaches Jace, his presence making her feel warmer instantly. A chuckle escapes his lips as he adamantly runs a hand through his rampant locks, "Something like that, Fray." He grins, wrapping both arms around her small figure, pulling her close.

A sigh of content escapes her lips as she buries her face against the familiar cotton of his shirt, inhaling the scent that was wholly him. "It's good to finally get some time together," she murmurs, her words muffled by his shirt. A warm hand strokes her hair into some sort of rightness and he nods in agreement, "Most definitely, it's been_ far_ too long." She nods a little frantically in agreement.

She breaks away from him, an excitable grin plastered onto her face, "So, first I was thinking we could go and do some shopping, and _then_-" She was silenced from her rambling by a warm kiss that heated her body from the inside out, her arms reaching to twine around his neck, a soft hum escaping her lips, all previous thoughts melting away with each second.

All that existed in the world was him, that moment, however reality came back with a vengeance as a prickling sensation ran beneath her very skin. She pulled back from the kiss, the world so silent that their heavy breaths could be heard. Jace gives her an almost frustrated look as he goes to claim her lips with his own again, but is cut off when she puts her finger to his lips, the warmth of them sending a shiver along her spine. "Listen," she whispers, giving him a meaningful look that stops him in his tracks.

For minute after minute they stand there in silence, pure silence. "I don't hear anything," Jace finally says with a sigh, as he straightens up, casting a look in every direction, sensing her unease. "Exactly," she murmurs, her eyes wide and holding that nervous fascination. "The wind... it just stopped..." She swallows back the lump in her throat, her arms wrapping around herself.

They were both on edge, Jace's hand snaking towards where he always kept a dagger at hand. "In fact, there's no noise... _at all_." Clary frowns, glancing back to Jace with a look that says more than words ever could, "What do you think is-"

Then she saw them. Men dressed in white armour that covered them from head to toe, a helmet shielding any form of identity that could suggest who they are. Her eyes narrowed in on a logo, black, a symbol she didn't recognise and the word. The word she had only heard whispers about, stories that terrified people from just the thought. **Capitol.**

They were getting more by the second, twenty of them, then thirty. Her stance is back to back with Jace, ready to go out fighting, wherever 'out' may be. Her breathing is so hard she can hear her heartbeat thump in her temple, her nerves are on edge, "W-what do you want?" She calls, her voice weaker than she intended.

The men in armour say nothing, as they circle in towards them she catches a glimpse of her terrified reflection in the visor of a helmet. It struck a chord inside her and she changed instantly. No. She would not go down scared, she would go down fighting... if they would get close enough _to_ fight.

Jace's posture felt rigid against her back, she knew he must've been scared too. They were outnumbered and clueless. She feels warm, shaking hands grip her own like a vice, and she clutched his hand as if it were her lifeline. A squeeze from Jace told her they were going to fight, she couldn't agree more.

That was until she saw the can rolling towards them, the world went still, the seconds went past, and then a low hissing sound escaped the metal cylinder. Then it exploded. A cloud of gas encased them, choking them, replacing her breath with the bitter smoke. Her last, foggy thought was that one word, branded onto her brain. **Capitol.**

Hours. Days. Weeks. Who knows how long had passed when she finally awoke. She could've been anywhere in the world as a blissful murkiness shrouded her thoughts from reality. Then it hit her. All at once she sat up, with a gasp, the memory of gas scratching at her throat, causing her to struggle for air. _Breathe._ She told herself, inhaling, exhaling, and repeating until her lungs were full and her breaths returned to normal.

She was in a bed with the finest silk sheet's that she had ever encountered, dressed notably in a silk dressing gown that matched. The thought of someone dressing her made her cringe as she surveyed her surroundings.

The room was nice. Really nice. Too nice. Technology more advanced than she had ever come across, materials that would cause even Magnus to go weak at the knees. In an instant she was out of bed, padding towards the door.

Then it opened, to her relief it was Jace. She threw her arms around him instantly and hugged him so hard she wondered if he could still breathe. He hugged her back with the same ferocity as he kissed her temple, breathing her in, before breathing out with relief. "You're okay," he murmurs, a reassuring statement more than a question.

She nods, unable to form any words due to the overwhelming sense of relief she felt at being in his arms, the doubts of ever seeing him again melting away. She pulled back, but kept a tight grip on his hand as they started to walk through a hallway, much the same as the bedroom. Decorated very finely, too finely.

"Where are we?" She whispers, her disbelief coming through with a slight shake of her head. "Beats me," he laughs nervously, "but... we're on a train, I know that much." Then it registers, the small constant vibration beneath her feet. "Great," she mumbles, looking around with dismay.

Along the hallway is another door, leading to the room Jace woke in, then at the end of the hallway lies a flat-screen above another door. They stop, staring quizzically at the screen. "Well, I guess at least we'll have something to watch." Jace remarks, almost bitterly. "How kind."

Before Clary had to respond, the blackness of the TV instantly comes to life. A somewhat elderly man with white hair, wrinkled skin, and a rose in his pocket smiles at them from the screen. A cold, calculating smile that sent shivers down to her very bone.

"Welcome, Clary Fray, Jace Wayland." The man says, as if he was casting a glance to each of them from his screen. "My name is President Snow, a name you will soon learn to respect," the underlying threat in his tone was clear. "You are now tributes. You are to participate in a game, the hunger games, to be precise."

Clary felt every muscle and bone in her body turn to ice, all she could do was stare. "You are proclaimed hero's, or well known for your protagonist ways from where you live. You are cunning, clever, talented beyond the norm, and ultimately dangerous." His eyes seemed to glint with a dark amusement. "You will be put up against people just like yourselves, eleven other sets of protagonists, of dangerous people, in the games."

Then he chuckles, "The rules are simple: Kill, or be killed. You will both reign victorious, if so. You have no choice but to participate in these games, although I doubt it should be much of a problem due to your experience." Another cold chuckle that radiates somewhere deep within Clary, a dark place she hated. "You are the first set of tributes to be brought here. You will arrive in the Capitol within the next 24 hours and be greeted by an escort. I have one last thing to say: Welcome tributes, of District One, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

**Then the screen went blank.**


End file.
